Vampires In Hogwarts
by Tweety00
Summary: Wizards need vampire's help in figting Voldemort. What happens when Katherine, Elena, Stefan, Rebekah, Kol, Caroline, Klaus, Elijah, Bonnie and Damon start going to Hogwarts, some of them like students and some like professors? And is there any chances for Hermione to forgive Draco? New loves, new friendships, new stories... Read and find out!


**Hiiii :D So, here's my new fanfic. Don't ask me how I even got idea for something like this couse I don't know. Pairings: DracoxHermione, CarolinexKlaus, KatherinexElijah, KolxBonnie, RebekahxStefan, ElenaxDamon. Anyway, let's start…**

FLASHBACK

-Dude, which drugs are you on?- Damon asked as he looked at smiling _very old _man with long white beard.

-Mr. Salvatore, I'm telling you the truth.- He answered.

-So, you're saying that there is a school for _wizards_. And you want us to go to that school and help you fight that… Vol-guy?-Katherine asked taking one more sip of her drink.

-Voldemort. Yes.- He answered.

-Wait… Why do you need us, again?- Elena asked getting into conversation.

-It's easy. We've heard of you. Vampires. All of you in this room are very powerful vampires. And we need someone who cannot be killed. Someone who can help us defeat Voldemort.- Dumbledore said, still with smile on his lips.

-Hmm… There's just _two problems. _We _can _be killed and we _are not _wizards.- Caroline added.

-Oh, but killing you is much harder than killing wizards. And we've heard of one special vampire. Not vampire, actually. Part werewolf, part vampire. The Original Hybrid. Niklaus Mikaeslon.- Dumbledore said.

-And how do you expect us to go to magic school? The only one of us that can actually go there is Bonnie.- Now Stefan was talking. Dumbledore was just about to start explanations, when doors shout open. Four Originals walked in.

-We've got a message. Something about some wizards-dude talking about us going to some magic school… First, since you're the only one here that looks like that old guy from Asterix and Obelix, do we look like freaking Winx Club?-Rebekah said and it was impossible not to laugh.

-I was just starting explanations. So, if you would just listen to me. Sixteen years ago there was the first war in our world. Voldemort almost won, but was defeated by a baby and his parents. As boy's parents died, he was raised in muggle's world. Muggles are people who don't believe in magic. When he was 11 he came to Hogwarts, school for magic, as you call it. Then he discovered he was very famous in magic world, but by the name of- The Boy Who Lived. He's now in sixth year and he already so many times protected everyone. Anyway, Voldemort is back, along with his followers, called Death Eaters. And now we need you. We're afraid the second war is about to start, and we won't be able to win it without your help. So we made a plan- you will come to our school, and professors will be aware of your… special situation, so they won't be too hard on you. There are four houses and since you weren't there from the beginning, you will now be sorted along with first years. And you will be in year sixth, along with Harry Potter, boy who lived.-Dumbledore explained.

-How exactly will we be sorted?-Asked Kol.

-By the way you are.- Dumbledore simply answered.

-And what about us? I mean, Elijah, Damon and I are way too old for high school.- For the first time that night Klaus said something.

-About that… You will be helping our professors. You will be staying in Hogwarts too, just not in student's houses.- And that was the end of one not so normal conversation.

FLACHBACK END

And that was exactly how they all got where they were. They were in compartment in _Hogwarts Express_. Damon and two older Mikaelsons should be there before they even get near that school.

-Can someone explain me why we actually came here?- Rebekah asked, breaking awkward silence.

-To help this little world sis.- Kol smirked. This whole scene was way too strange. Bonnie was sitting next to window, next to her was Kol, next to him Rebekah, then Stefan. And across them were Katherine, next to window, Caroline, next to her, and Elena next to her. Tension could be almost seen. Everyone wanted to kill everyone. At least there were no humans so everyone were under control. Night fell down and they didn't even came near that Hogwarts. They all almost relaxed when someone came in. Vampires and witch all looked and saw two boys and one girl.

-Oh. We're sorry. We tough it was free. Well, nothing then…- Girl said and was about to get out, but someone stopped her.

-No, no. There's enough seats. Please, come in.- Elena said, and the three of them looked like they were thinking, but they finally came in. Hermione sat next to Stefan, and Harry next to Elena, Ron next to him.

-So, you're new here? I mean, I have never seen you here and you are too old for first years.- Guy with brown hair said.

-Yeah, we're coming from America. I'm Elena Gilbert.-Said Elena again.

-Oh. Harry Potter.- He smiled, and everyone in train exchanged weird looks.

-Stefan Salvatore.

-Rebekah Mikaelson.

-Kol Mikaelson.

-Caroline Forbes.

-Katherine Pierce.

-Ronald Weasley. Call me Ron.

-Bonnie Bennett.

-And what's your name love?-Asked Kol Hermione, and she blushed.

-H-Hermione Granger.- She said quiet.

-Don't worry. That's way he calls every girl.- Bonnie said to the poor girl.

-Don't worry darling. You know you're special, pretty little witch.- Kol smirked to Bonny. She rolled her eyes.

-So, you're twins but you have different second names?- Asked Ron, pointing into Elena and Katherine. Everyone were silence. They didn't even think about this.

-Separated after being born.- Katherine said and he nodded.-You know what? I'll just go out for some fresh air.- Katherine couldn't stand the whole silence thing. And the whole Elena Freaking Perfect Gilbert thing. As she walked trough train she bumped in someone. She looked up to see a girl.

-Watch were you're going!- That girl yelled at Katherine, and that was something you should never do. After a whole two days without fresh blood, Katherine was hungry. Well, not as hungry as bored and angry. She spend two days with Salvatores and others from Mystic Falls gang. She didn't mind any of them as much as she mind Elena. She has never liked doppelganger, but as a vampire Elena was worse than ever. She was in the whole i-want-to-feed-on-humans-but-i-don't-want-to-hurt-them thing. Plus, she was on the train to some magic school. And at the end here was this girl, yelling at her. Oh, how stupid she was. Katherine just smirked and the next moment, girl was between Katherine and wall, with pain in her neck as vampire started drinking her blood. Girl started to relax as she started to fade away. But as she though she will die, someone moved Katherine from her.

-What the bloody hell you think you're doing?- Rebekah yelled at Katherine.

-Oh relax a little bit. I was just hungry and bored. Don't tell me you're getting weak Rebekah.- Katherine smirked after she cleaned blood on her chin.

-I'm not getting weak! What would you do if someone saw you?-Original said.

-I would simply compel them. Or kill them.- Katherine was still smirking.

-And what if that someone was one of those who know about us?- At this, Katherine didn't reply. After sometime she looked at girl on the floor who was shaking. She was bleeding. Katherine kneeled beside her and looked in her eyes.- Go away and heal that. Forget everything that just happened. And do not _even think _about yelling at me. _Ever again_.- After that, girl started running down the train.

-You attacked her just because she yelled at you?- Rebekah asked.

-Look, I don't care what you will say. And I had enough of everyone. I should be in Paris right now, but I'm here, helping some stupid wizards.- After that Katherine left. And Rebekah had no idea where.

It was about one hour after that, and Katherine was in one completely alone compartment, and was thinking. Why on earth did she even came here? They could do it on their own. And if they weren't, well that was not her problem. If Elena and others wanted to die for some stupid wizard world, she didn't. She had nothing in common with this world, and she wouldn't even blink if everyone died now, in front of her. Hell, she would even help it. But she came here for some reason. Which, she didn't know. But she had to stay. Something inside her told her that.

Katherine's thoughts were interrupted by someone rushing in. She looked from window to blonde guy that was standing there, resting, with his eyes closed. He didn't seem like he noticed her.

-Whoever you are, you have about ten seconds to disappear.- Katherine spoke and the boy opened his eyes. He was taken back. In front of him was a very beautiful girl. She was wearing dark purple shirt with black skinny jeans and black high heels. The problem was he has never seen her. He was sure he didn't, because if he did, he would definitely remember her. But, no one doesn't speak like that to him, no matter how pretty they are.

-Do you know who I am?- He asked her in proud way.

-Honestly, I have no idea and I don't care.- Katherine smirked when she saw how she pissed him of. She was just about to say something else when train stopped and soft voice said that they are in Hogwarts.

As she walked out, she was greeted by Elena and the others.

-Where on earth were you?- She asked. Katherine rolled her eyes.

-Not your business.- She answered coldly, when one old woman walked over them.

-Ah, I guess you are new students. From America. Please, follow me.- Woman said. With just nodding they followed her. After some time they were finally in school. And everyone were fascinated. It was a freaking bloody _castle. _It was bigger and prettier than anything even Originals ever saw.

When they came inside they were taken to so called Great Hall. Everyone were pretty much aware of strange looks some students gave them. Crowd silenced when the old man that came in Mystic Falls two days before started speaking. It looked like one normal speech that he knew by heart. Like he said it million times. And Rebekah was sure he actually did.

-But we have something new this year. We have new professors. They will be helping your real professors. So welcome Niklaus Mikaelson, who will be helping professor Remus Lupin, Elijah Mikaelson, who will be helping professor Minerva McGonagall. And, at the end, Damon Salvatore, who will be helping professor Severus Snape.- Three vampires got up from their seats as headmaster said they're names. Some girls let out a gasp when they saw how handsome their new professors were. Claps stopped, and Dumbledore spoke again.-And we also have new students. They're from America, so they will be sorted before first years. So… Let's begin!- Dumbledore smiled and the old women who they met at station looked at the list and started reading names…

-Elena Gilbert!-She said, and the girl with long strait brown hair, in casual jeans, shirt and red converses started walking towards professor McGonagall. She sat at chair, and the old women put her a hat.

-Hm… You're one of _them_. I can see you were faced with many challenges, my dear. You're a very loyal friend, but very brave too. Gryffindor or Hufflepuff? Hmm… Gryffindor!- Hat shouted. Elena had no idea what was going on, so she just walked to the table where people started clapping and found a place to sit at.

-Caroline Forbes!- Women shouted again. The girl with medium long blonde hair, in girly pink dress and platform shoes started to listed what hat was saying.

-Another one of them. Well… Hufflepuff!- The hat shouted and Caroline, who would be freezing, if only she actually was alive, walked to a different table and sat there.

-Rebekah Mikaelson!- Now, the girl with long blonde hair, in skinny grey jeans, white blouse and grey leather jack and grey boots walked to the women.

-Well, this is one very special case. You are brave, but also a loyal friend. And you can be very… Mean, when you want it. I would say… Slytherin!- Hat yelled and Rebekah walked to another table, happy that she wasn't in the same house as Elena.

-Bonnie Bennett!- The girl with long wavy brown hair, in normal jeans and pullover walked to the old women.

-Again, I'm not quite sure where to put you. You're not one of _them_, but you are very close to them. Brave, loyal friend, but you want to learn things. I think… Ravenclaw!- Bonnie walked to the table and sat next to a dreamy girl with long blonde hair. She smiled at her.

-Katherine Pierce!- Katherine smirked as she hear some people whispering "this is a twin from the first girl, how do they have different second names?", or "this girl looks like the first one.", or, her favorite comment, "She looks creepy, but very hot.". She looked at the guy who said it. It was a guy with blonde hair, sitting near Rebekah. Three guys next to him nodded, and one girl rolled her eyes. Katherine smirked again when she saw who that girl was. It was the one from the train, and she had something at the place where Katherine bite her.

-Slytherin!- The hat shouted at the very first moment it was on her head. Katherine smirked and went to the place where was a free place, across Rebekah.

-So, I'm stuck with Barbie Klaus. How wonderful.- Katherine said.

-Don't think I'm happy. Well, at least you're not Elena.- Rebekah took a sip of whatever was in the glass.

-You're right on that. I couldn't spent more than few hours in the same place as she.- Katherine smirked.

-Hey hottie.- Someone whispered into her ear. She turn her head a little bit and looked at one of the guys near the blond one. He put his hand on her cheek, and she grabbed it. One moment he was smirking, and the other his face expression was painful, as Katherine broke one of the bones inside it.

-Touch me one more time and I'll crop both of your arms.- She faked a sweet smile and looked at Rebekah, who was smirking. By the corner of her eye, Katherine saw that blonde guy smirking too.

-Kol Mikaelson!- In the meantime, the most annoying Original had a Sorting Hat on his head.

-I would say Slytherin, but your minds are screaming Ravenclaw, so let it be… Ravenclaw!- Hat shouted. Kol, with smirk on his face, walked towards Bonnie and sat next to her…

_  
So, what do you think? I'll update one in week, and excuse me if I'm making any mistakes, English isn't my mother language.  
P.S. There will be friendships like KatherinexDraco, all from TVD, RebekahxDraco… Specially RebekahxKatherinexCaroline… And many others. Review, tell me what do you think, should I keep writing this? :D


End file.
